Stars Still Come Out At Night
by marcasite
Summary: She's been here before, there's a familiarity here. Post-Ep for Simple Explanation. House/Cameron


_Spoilers for Simple Explanation, post-ep. Thank you, Kara._

_

* * *

  
_

She's been here before.

She remembers the flowers and music. Always flowers and music; certain things don't change. She also remembers how overwhelming the flowers were; the scent of the flowers so cloying, breathing becomes another hazard.

She also remembers the words.

So many words; as if saying the words could change why they were there; change the way everyone feels. Words that float by quietly, waiting to offer the chance of solace and comfort, but more often than not just leave behind disquiet and despair.

So many words; none of them mean anything.

She feels Chase shifting next to her and is suddenly glad that the sun is shining so brightly. She can hide behind her sunglasses; ignoring the pity in his eyes as he looks at her. She wonders if he can sense the shift, if he is starting to realize that things are changing. She stares ahead, watching as they lower Kutner's casket into the ground, watching as his parents step forward to say good-bye. Watching as they try to come to terms with this loss.

Oh, she's been here before.

Glancing around the small group, a small part of her registers House's absence. The corner of her mouth lifts in a small smile, if he had bothered to show up she has no doubt that there would have been a scene. A tasteless, unkind scene that would bring nothing but pain to everyone except for House. Even Wilson isn't that brave. No, Kutner's parents deserved 'House' free time to grieve. Maybe even House recognized that.

Though she doubts that he is that selfless.

It seems like hours, when in fact it is only minutes, before she makes her way towards the car. The Kutners' have asked them all to please come to their home, please share with them all they can She sighs quietly, realizing that it would be a few hours before she can reasonably leave.

Chase has walked quietly behind her, there's not enough to say and too much to time to move. His disappointment is palatable and she feels the waves of resentment flowing off of him. In rejecting his plans for a vacation, just the two of them, she sets into motion the beginning of the end. The need for a break takes on a different meaning all together.

"You all right?"

She can't help but wonder if it's more of a statement than an actual question.

"I'm fine. We can talk later, if you like." She wishes she could push the inevitable off.

He looks away, "Sure, sure. I'll be there later."

She notices he doesn't say 'home'.

* * *

Staring at the clock isn't going to make the time move any quicker, she acknowledges to herself. Sighing, she wonders when she can safely make her escape. For the past thirty minutes, she's edged closer to the door proud of herself for holding on to her coat.

Only minutes now, she thinks.

Turning to look through the glass partition in the door, she watches in horror as House stands at the foot of the walkway, staring up at the house. Without thinking, she moves to the door and steps outside. In a way, he's given her the excuse she's needed and she's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or a gift House.

Pulling her coat on as she makes her way down the walkway, she stops in front of House debating how she's going to avoid a scene.

"Here to pay your respects?" She tries to keep her voice casual, conversational.

"Respect is earned. They haven't earned it."

She feels a surge of disappointment but pushes down on it, refusing to let him get to her; let his words mean anything. "Why are you here?"

He doesn't answer, his eyes never leaving the front door.

She hesitates, unsure if she should even bother with him but there's something in the downturn twist of his mouth; something in the cast of his eyes that decides for her. She leans in and carefully presses her hand to his arm. She feels the burn of his gaze but refuses to pull her hand away. He doesn't shift away and she accepts that as a good sign.

"Have a drink with me?" She wishes she could take the words back even as she hears herself saying them. Her mouth moves into a smile and she pulls her hand away.

He finally tears his eyes away from the door and she feels the impact of his gaze as it lands on her face. He studies her for a moment, eyes sweeping over her face. She knows he'll see the lie that it hides.

"You've been here before." He keeps his voice low.

She chooses to misunderstand him, "No, I've never been in this neighborhood."

His eyes crinkle in the corners, he'll play. "No, but we're not talking about the neighborhood now, are we?"

She sighs, the sound weary. "It was a long time ago, House. There's no mystery here."

"There's always a mystery and there's always an answer."

She knows that he's not talking about her anymore, "House, just leave it."

"I think I will pass on that drink offer, as tempting as you make it." He turns to gaze at the door again.

She feels herself flush with embarrassment and clenches her fist. She has no one but herself to blame. She turns away, pulling her coat tighter against her, only stopping when he calls out to her.

"Sometimes I just have to have that answer."

She turns back to face him; her eyes searching his, "Sometimes? House, you won't let anything go even if it has nothing to do with you. You don't care who you hurt along the way as long as you get the answer you're searching for. Trust me, it's a flaw."

He smirks, eyes never leaving hers. He doesn't answer her and she doesn't expect one.

"Cameron."

She's already moved away, walking towards her car. She doesn't turn around.

"Cameron, I'll go."

She stops and waits for him to catch up. "I'll drive."

"Wasn't going to offer."

She rolls her eyes but smiles briefly. It's quiet as they make their way towards her car and she doesn't mind the silence.

There really isn't anything left to say.

.end


End file.
